Storm of Ice
by Ninessecret
Summary: Six and Nine hate each other, so what happens when they spend more together? Will they kill each other or grow closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Hi guys, this is my first fanfic! I'm so excited to write for you guys, this fanfic will be about Nine and Six while they were in Nine's Chicago penthouse.**

 **Please review,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

 _Boom! Bang! Bam!_

I'm up after the first bang of the bullet. _Oh crap! They're here, we're dead!_

I sit up quickly, adrenaline blurring my vision. I run out of my room turning invisible as I run towards the sound, it is coming from Lecture Hall. The closer I get the more worried I get, I push the doors open. I see the back of one of the Mogs, I run towards the Mog knocking it down with a round house kick. I hear the click of the bullet and I prepare to attack the Mog holding the gun, I run towards the sound of the bullet. I tackle the Mog and yank the gun out of its hands. I then look down at the Mog for the first time, I see Nine where I expect to see the Mog.

"What the _hell,_ sweetheart?" Nine says angrily.

I turn my self visible and stare at Nine trying to figure out what happened.

"Nine, what are you doing? I heard gunshots and I followed the sound." I say confused.

Nine grins then replies, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to train, I wanted a more realistic experience so I set up some _cardboard_ Mogs to use for target practice. Now can you please get off me?"

I am super embarrassed but I try not to let it bother me, any sane person would have done the same thing.

However, I really want to smack that grin right off his face, but I know if I do that Nine will just laugh and smack me back. I stand up and offer him my hand, Nine takes my hand and stands up.

"How would you like to fight against someone who can fight back?" I ask rudely.

Nine grins, his icy blue eyes shimmering, "Sure you can fight back, but can you defeat someone as gorgeous and talented as me? I doubt it."

His cocky replies creates and spark of anger. I clench my fist, trying to remember that getting mad will only make him continue teasing me.

I plaster a sweet, innocence smile to me face. "We could talk all day about how _handsome_ you aren't, or we could fight."

Nine glares at me, I laugh.

"We'll see who's laughing after training. Just to keep things interesting, lets train without legacies, or are you too scared?" I shoot Nine a glare that could splinter wood.

"I didn't come to trade insults with you, let's go." I say getting into position, we are facing each other about ten feet away from each other.

On some unspoken agreement we both nod, the signal to go.

Nine lunges at me, I anticipate this move and sidestep. I stick my foot out to trip Nine, He topples over. I am surprised at how fast he springs back up, Nine spares me no mercy, he punches me hard in the rib cage.

I grimace at the pain, then do a swift roundhouse kick to Nine's legs. He falls over again landing on his back, I am not above kicking someone when they are down, I kick at his sides. Nine grimaces but manages to grab me a pull me down next to me. I attempt to get up but Nine is pinning me down; his arms pushing my arms down, his legs tangle with mine to stop my kicking.

"I win, sweetheart!" Nine says his blue eyes shinning.

I squirm under his hold, Nine notices this and loosens his hold on me, giving me the opportunity to flip him over so I'm pinning him down, I am breathing hard as I reply to him.

"Didn't you ever lear that the battle is not over until one party surrenders or is dead?"

Nine tsks, then replies, "Yes, but the odds of one party are slim unless you have the right motivation."

I am confused by the meaning of his reply, my thoughts are interrupted by Nine leaning in closer to my face. I shocked, what is he doing? My thoughts are cut off all together be Nine kissing me. _Kissing me! Freaking kissing me!_

As he does this my hands lose their grip on Nine's, he uses this opportunity to flip us over so he's the one pinning me down.

"Now _that's_ motivation, sweetheart." Nine says amusement in his voice.

I can't even think of a reply all I can think of is the need to get out of this gym. I try to form sentences but all that comes out is something like, "Idiot-don't-call-kiss-sweetheart-me!"

Nine gives me a funny look, and lets me up. I mentally slap myself because I have no clue what I just said. And with Nine, that worries me.

Before Nine can reply I run out of Lecture Hall and into my room, slamming the door.

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

I watch Six's ass as she runs from my side to the privacy of her room. Once I hear the slam of her door I burst out laughing, I don't laugh because it was funny. I laugh because the kiss felt good, too good. I laugh because this feels all to familiar, same soft lips, same shocked look in her eyes. It can't be this way, I can't fall for another girl… Not after Maddy.

I need to run, clear my head. I check the clock on the wall it says 6:09 am, ironic as hell.

I strip my shirt then open one of the giant windows and wall on down the side of the John Hannock building. Once I reach the bottom I do my old corse around lake Michigan, about halfway through the corse I get a wicked idea. If I can show Six that the kiss meant nothing to be maybe we can go back to our normal I-want-to-kill-you-but-I-can't-because-your-part-of-a-race-of-endangered-aliens, In order to do that I will need help. I check my watch, 6:30. Everyone should be up by now.

I use my telepathy to call Ella.

 _Hey Ella! It's Nine, did I wake you up?_

I get a reply fairly quickly.

 _No, I was up. How can I help you?_

 _Is Six in the shower? I ask._

 _Nine, Let me make it very clear that if you want me to tell you, what Six is doing in the shower, you are out of luck. But to answer your question yes._

I burst out laughing, what I want is so far away from that it's funny.

 _Actually I was wondering if you could open her window?_

If it's possibly Ella's reply sounds annoyed. _Why?_

I try to think up some excuse. _My room was stuffy earlier, so I figured she might appreciate a nice cool breeze. Plus I figured Six would probably kill me before I could open her window._

I hope my lame excuse works, Ella replies sounding like she doesn't quite believe my story. _Ok, I'll do it, I'll find out what your really up to soon enough._

It's true, she probably would.

I thank Ella and finish my corse. I then run up the side of the John Hanncock building towards Six's now open window.

 **Thanks for reading, please tell me how I did. Once I get two reviews I will update.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Nine's Secret.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Hello people of Fanfiction, I am very happy to say I got several reviews very quickly. I want to thank wii98 for being the first to review! I also wanted to thank Six's Storm and Kripton for reviewing. I am very excited to post chapter two, without you guys there would be no story. I never imagined I would have readers review one of my stories! I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Thanks for everything,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter 2- Surprise Feelings**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

Once I am in the privacy of my room I take a shower, hoping I can wash away all of the confusion. Unfortunately my soap isn't strong enough to scrub away my feelings. So I cry, hard. I cry as I hear the knocking at the door. I ignore the knocking and keep crying. My tears are tears of confusion, surprisingly not tears of anger. I just can't force myself to be angry, I don't know why. Nine infuriates me, I think the only reason I'm not mad is because surprisingly I don't feel like I need to scrub myself with antibacterial soap after kissing him. I would never admit it at loud, but I actually didn't hate kissing Nine. I get out of the shower and change into gray sweatpants and a black hoodie. Who ever is at my door hasn't given up. I put my dyed blonde hair into a pony tail and sit on bed trying not cry. The knocking continues at the door, _pull yourself together Six_. I walk to the door preparing to tell Nine to go to hell, I am surprised to see see John at the door.

"What's up, John?" I ask.

His gentle brown eyes find mine as he replies,

"I saw you run out saw you run out of Lecture Hall looking pretty pissed, I've been waiting out here for a while, I wanted to make sure you are ok."

My mind starts racing, _he saw the kiss, crap! What should I do?_

I decide playing dumb is my best option.

"I was in the shower, I'm sorry I was keeping you waiting. But to answer your question, I'm fine. Nine was being a moron, as usual." _Not to mention a decent kisser_ , I mentally add. I mentally punch myself, what has gotten into me? I bite my lip as I wait for John's reply.

"That explains it, Nine does have a reputation for getting on everyone's _last_ nerve." John's eyes hold sympathy.

I breathe in a sigh of relief, _he didn't see the kiss._

John pulls me in for a hug, which I gladly except. It feels so good to have someone to hold onto. Someone who will always be there for me. I inwardly smile, focusing on the warmth of John's arms.

He pulls away from me way too soon, I try not to feel disappointed. I always feel disappointed when he pulls away, I don't know if its because he is a really good friend to me, or if I like him. It doesn't matter anyway, John has Sarah. _The deadweight, the thing that might set us back, the one who who might loose us this war._ My mind categorizes her.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask.

John looks behind him, at the empty hallway.

"Sure, I wanted to ask you a question anyway."

I beckon John onto my bed. I sit closer to him than I probably should, given he has a girlfriend. The black bed spread looks really good against his black shirt and blue jeans.

"What did you want to ask me?" I ask trying to sound calm, even though my heart is racing at the fact that John, the man that I might like, is sitting on my _bed_. Being so close to him doesn't help. My skin feels flushed, I try to keep my racing pulse under control. John's eyes dart around nervously, I know what he is about to say must be serious.

"I am thinking about breaking up with Sarah," I inwardly smile, the thought of him breaking up with that bitch makes me want to start screaming with joy, "We really aren't getting along lately. And if she really isn't _the one_ , then I don't want to put her through this."

I understand what he means; if he doesn't love her then he doesn't want to force her to fight in a war that she doesn't need to fight in.

Forcing my self to sound calm, I reply, "I think it will be hard for both of you, but I understand where you are coming from. The only problem is what if she gets mad at you, and tells the Mogs out of anger. She could end up killing all of us."

John looks thoughtful, he looks back at the door then replies, "I guess that's a risk we will have to take, that or we could send her back home will Marina or someone her parents don't know and try to convince them she is crazy."

I can tell whatever John chooses will mentally hurt him, although he may not love Sarah he still wants the best for her. That's one of the things I love about John, he can forgive.

"When are you going to break up with her?" I ask, sounding calmer than I feel.

John looks around at the door again, _what is he looking at?_

"Tonight," My heart speeds up, _maybe he's going to ask me out later!_ "I'm going to take her on a walk and slowly break it to her, I really don't want to hurt-" A thud cuts John off. The thud comes from my window, I run to my nightstand when I keep a knife incase there's an emergency.

John is throwing fireballs at the intruder's feet, trying to make the intruder fall over. The intruder tries to fight back by lunging at John, but I stop it by throwing my knife at the creature, It lands in its foot. The creature howls in pain.

Then I see who _it_ is. I walk over to Nine, lean down, placing my face inches from his face. Then I punch Nine in the gut.

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

I am in so much pain right now. Six punching me in the gut didn't exactly help, I look at John. His hands are still on fire, wow, he must be _pissed_.

"What the hell, sweetheart? You could have thrown a freaking _knife_ in my gorgeous head! Woman everywhere would be mourning." I say weakly.

Six rolls her eyes, "What do you want, Nine?" She hisses through clenched teeth.

I look at John, who is standing next to Six. Most likely about to prevent her from killing me.

"I came in to tell Johnny that he can't be in here with you right now, because you and I have plans." I say, as I casually pull the knife out of my foot.

John notices this and walks over to me. He sets his hand on my foot and the magical healing process begins.

"Anything going on between the two of you that I should know about?" John asks calmly.

I wait until my foot has healed before I reply. Once John knows that Six and I kissed, he'll probably burn my foot again.

"Six and I kissed in the gym! So I figured I'd tell you, so you don't get and ideas." I have no idea why I'm telling John this. I hate Six, why would would I be competing for her? I don't know, maybe because it annoys Johnny. Something tells me that isn't the case.

John's eyes blaze, I can tell that if Six wasn't standing next to him I'd probably be dead.

"Six, is this true? Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?" John asks, with a voice as sharp as a knife.

Six looks at John, making eye contact, An impressive feat considering the tips of John's hair is on fire.

"It is partially true, yes we kissed. But it was just a-" Six admits.

John cuts her off, "I don't care _what_ it was! Six, you need to tell me things like this! I consider myself on of your best friends," John is careful not to raise his voice as he continues, "Possibly more than best friends. One of my reasons for wanting to break up with Sarah would be so I could date _you._ "

 _Wow, I just screwed up Six's and John's chance of love._ Surprisingly I don't feel bad, in fact I think I'm smiling.

John walks to the door. "I'll see you guys later." He looks back at Six. Then shakes his head.

"Wait John! Please let me explain! I-" Six says obviously struggling not to start screaming.

The closing of the door cuts Six off. She turns towards me, her gray eyes blazing. The sky behind her darkens, thunder crashes, rain pours.

"So…" I say, smiling

The sky if possible, gets darker.

"Someone looks wet." I say with a grin.

If looks could kill, I would be very dead. Six takes a deep breath and replies.

"Get of of my goddamn room." Her voice is as sharp as a dagger.

I walk over to her window and step on to the ledge. Six's hands push me out the window, I struggle not to scream as I fall. I manage to find my footing on the side of the building. Six closes her window, with a slam. I manage to find my way to my room, the window is closed. I can only think of one person who would've done this, I contact Ella using my telepathy.

 _Ella, why is my window closed._

 _Oh, that. I figured you might want that closed, with the storm and all of that._

 **Thanks for reading, I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I will try to update by the weekend, if I can't I'm super sorry.**

 **Please review,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Are you ready for the awesomest chapter three of Storm of Ice you have ever read? Are you ready to scroll down past my obnoxious message? Are you ready to review? Are you ready for me to stop blabin' and get to the story? Why didn't ya say so? Ladies and Gentleman, I present you with chapter three of 'Storm of Ice'. *Applause***

 **Chapter Three-Truce**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

I leave my room and head to the gym, where I proceed to beat the crap out of one of Nine's fancy punching bags. They are too tough for me to break but that doesn't stop me from trying. I stay in the gym for about an hour without being disturbed, I have lost almost all of my anger and feel this calm. A calm that you can only get from taking out your anger without consequences.

My feeling of calm is interrupted by John walking into the gym, "Six, we have big news."

The feeling of calm is now gone. I came in here to get away from John and Nine, he can't just walk in here and act like nothing happened.

"Look, John. No matter how big the news is, you can't walk in here and pretend nothing happened earlier. I refuse to here about what you found out until we talk." I say trying to sound calmer than I feel.

"Six, look I also want to make things right. But we'll have to do that later, we think we found Five."

My anger melts away. _We found Five, the last Loric still alive! All together we will be unstoppable!_

John must've noticed my excitement, "And as for fixing what happened earlier, I broke up with Sarah. She left about a half an hour ago. So now I can do _this._ " John kisses me, it is a soft kiss. His lips are sweet, he pulls away all too soon.

I open my mouth, but before I can say anything, John puts his finger on my lips, silencing me, "We'll talk later."

He leads me to the living room. Sarah is noticeably gone, I feel a pang of guilt, knowing that it is partially my fault that she is gone. Everyone else-including a shirtless Nine- is sitting on the brown leather sofa, eyes glued to the T.V. John walks over to another smaller sofa and sits down.

"Hiya, sweetheart! You almost missed it." Nine says, eyes still on the T.V.

I ignore him, and walk over to where John is sitting. He smiles and wraps an arm around me. I smile and lean back into his arm. I focus on the T.V. where a blonde newswoman in a knee length black dress is talking.

 _"_ - _Crop circles, where possibly done as a prank. Authorities currently believe it was the work of a teenaged boy who was said to be around the area. Still, why this symbol? We will keep you in the know, as this story develops. Kathleen Williams, In the Know News. And know onto the weather with Janice."_ The camera changes from the newswoman to an overhead picture of a crop circle, with the Loric number Five, burned into them.

Eight turns off the T.V. "So what do we think? Is it Five?"

We nod in agreement.

"Look at this." Ella says, she is holding a iPhone. Ella hands the phone to Marina.

"It looks like Five commented on the crop circles," Marina says, "The comment was left by a person named 'flyboy' and it says, 'five searching five, meet at monster in AK.' I don't know what to make of it, but it is without a doubt Five."

"I agree, Five must not know about Ella so that is five of us, 'AK' must be Arkansas. I don't know what 'monster' is, but I'm sure we can find out," John says, practically jumping out of his seat with excitement, "Once we find out we will send a team and rescue Five."

Marina and Eight nod in agreement. I don't know what to think about this, I'm glad we found Five and all, but this is too weird. Why would Five take this big of a risk? Something isn't right.

"Johnny, I don't like this. No Loric in his or her right mind would do something so stupid. This could easily be a trap, not on purpose. But you can bet if we found Five's comment, so did the Mogs." Nine says, seriously.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Nine. It is too fishy." I say. Nine smirks, with a _see-sometimes-i-am-brilliant_ look. I roll my eyes.

John looks like he is seriously considering what Nine and I are saying.

"I hear what you guys are saying, but until what find out what 'monster' is, we really can't do anything about Five. At one point, all of us where alone and scared. When you are desperate, you do regrettable things." John's tone is reasonable, I have to agree with him. When Katarina died, I nearly told the Mogs everything I knew.

"Ok, that sounds fair. Find Five, and rescue him before anything bad happens to him." I say.

Marina is still looking at Ella's phone, "I think I found what 'monster' is," Marina says excitedly, "The Monster _mart_ is a small tourist attraction in Arkansas."

She turns the screen towards us so we can see the page.

"It looks like a grocery store in the middle of nowhere," Nine says, "And don't even get me started on the Monster statue covered in bird crap."

John glares at Nine, "Now is not the time to be making jokes. We need to leave now. We will take two cars and get the hell out of here. Grab your chest, pack your toothbrush, we are headed for Arkansas."

"Great, a road trip." Nine mutters.

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

Everyone is packed in a number of minutes. I'm the first one in the garage, I take the tarp off two of Sandor's cars. I choose a silver minivan and a black jeep. I grab the keys from the hook and wait sitting on the jeep.

John is the next one to come down, He looks surprised to see I am ready to go, he joins my on top of the jeep.

"Hey, Johnny. What are the seating arrangements?" I ask.

John looks annoyed that I used his nickname, but he answers the question any way, "I am going in one car with Six, Marina and Ella. I was thinking you could go with Eight."

He wasn't fooling me, John likes Six and wants to spend time with her.

"Here's an idea, Johnny. I'll take Eight, Marina, and Ella in the minivan. And you can make out with Six in the jeep." I say innocently.

John opens his month to say something, but is cut off by Six, "No one will be 'making out with Six' in the jeep. Nine, real mature. John don't look so innocent." Six said, back against the wall that held the keys.

John starts blushing a deep red. I just smile.

"So, Eight, Marina, Ella and John will drive to the Monstermart. Nine and I will drive ahead and park about five miles away from the Monstermart, and will be there if you need reinforcements. Sound fair? Oh, and before you ask, I did this so we have the element of surprise if something goes wrong. _Not_ because I enjoy spending time with Nine." Six says.

"Ouch." I say, pretending to look hurt.

John glares at me and opens his mouth, only to close it. He must know complaining would make him look bad.

"We'll take the jeep." I say, as I slide off the car. I toss John the keys to the minivan.

"Oh, no, no, If I can't have sex with Six in the front seat of a jeep neither can you." John says, tossing me the keys to the minivan.

Six turns a deep red, I just laugh, "Trust me if I wanted to have sex with Six, we would be taking a different car." I toss the keys back to a glaring John and open the trunk of the car. I place my chest in the hidden storage area. Six walks over and puts her chest in the hidden area. Six closes the trunk, Then proceeds to give me a slap to the face.

I laugh, and walk to the front of the car. John slides of the roof and walks over to the elevator. He glares at me as I open the drivers door.

"I hope you're ready for the awesomest road trip ever, Sweetheart." I say as we pull out of the garage. I grab a pair of sun glasses and turn on the radio to a country station.

"OMG! It's Taylor swift!" I say in my best high pitched girly voice. I sing along with the words.

" _Should've said no! Should've gone home! Should've thought-"_

SIx turns off the radio, "Look, Nine if there is a _chance_ of us making it to the Monstermart without me killing you, or you killing me, both of us are going to have to work extra hard not to annoy each other."

I nod in agreement, as much as I would love to annoy Six, This is a serious road trip. I can tease her later.

"Truce?" I say sticking out the hand I wasn't driving with.

"Truce." Six says.

 **Thanks for reading, I know I didn't follow what happened in the** _ **Fall of Five**_ **, But I did that for the next few chapters. Also, THIS IS NOT JIX. I just did that to add some drama. Also, please tell me if I should change the rating. I would feel awful if some kid who was too young to read this read it because of the rating.**

 **I will update after I get five more reviews.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **What is up people? I want to give a special shout to my five reviewers, Stormseeker, Readerlover15, Guest, Savvy, and Guest. THank you for reviewing! Also I am going to try something new. For this chapter I am going to write in Six's P.O.V. for the next chapter I will be writing in Nine's P.O.V. Also I thought it was time I explained how Storm of Ice got it's name. Since it is kinda confusing. 'Storm' is one of Six's legacy's and Nine's eyes are always being described as 'Icy' blue. Get it? Finally, please be aware that I will probably change the rating to 'M'. Primarily because I want to be able to make the characters' more realistic, and to do that, they might swear, or make questionable choices.**

 **Thanks for understanding,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter 4-Game Changer part 1**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

The car ride took us the better part of eleven hours. Passing mostly without incident, The weirdest thing probably when we where at Wendy's and Nine bought me a burger, The older woman working the cashier told us the it takes a 'true gentleman' to pay for his girlfriend's meal. Then she started lecturing about how our generation needed to get off our phones and start talking to each other.

I could tell it took ever ounce of self control Nine had not to burst out laughing. The things people assume, still it was nice Nine bought me that burger.

Since we didn't bring our phones, Nine and I had no way to communicate with John, all we could do was wait once we got there. We arrived around 10:30. Nine parked the car five miles away from the Monstermart. We then got out and started walking, relying on only our sight to guide us through the dark forest.

As we walk, we listen carefully for John's minivan, "Nine, are you sure we are in the right place? We have been walking for close to an hour." I say.

"I parked five miles away, Sweetheart. At a walking pace it should take us fifty minutes, in the dark, even with Loric abilities, it will take us close to an hour." Nine say, sure of himself.

I roll my eyes, even Nine must know that we are probably lost.

I hear a scream, in the distance. "Nine, did you hear that?" I ask worriedly, It sounded like Marina.

"Yes! It sounded like Marina." Nine replies, confirming my fear.

We both break into a sprint, running towards the sound. We hear several other screams as we run, the screams fuel my anger causing me to run faster.

After about two miles worth of running, we see the Monster statue peeking over the trees. I hear more screams, and the sound of gunfire.

Nine and I run unto the tree line, we are at a point where we can see everything going on beyond the trees. Hopefully thanks to the dark, no one can see us.

"Let's go!" Nine says and attempts to run into the battle. I pull him back before he can be seen.

"Don't be stupid! Getting captured or killed won't help John. We need a strategy, or else we are as good as dead." I whisper.

Nine looks through the trees, a look of determination. "Six, look at this! If we don't help them, they are as good as dead." Nine says barely containing his anger.

I look past the trees at the scene of mass destruction.

It is complete chaos, John is attempting to fight a giant centipede-looking-thing with fire. All the fire appears to do is piss off the creature.

Ella was with Marina standing against the minivan, Ella fighting with a gun and Marina with her telekinesis. Marina was clearly struggling to protect herself and Ella, using her telekinesis to block bullets. A look of grim determination on her face. Eight is currently a griffin type thing, only he can breath fire. He burns Mogs to ashes and rips them apart with his long deadly sharp fangs. A chubby boy with brown eyes and hair-who I assumed must have been Five-was standing behind a tree, dumbly gazing at the battle. I can tell, even from my limited view, that Nine is right, There appeared to be only a small army of Mogs, but they had three times the number of people we have.

"You're right, but running in would be suicide, they would see us before we could react. What if you transfer your 'legacy transfer' legacy to me, then I'll transfer-"

Nine cuts me off, "No time, Sweetheart! Our only chance is speed and strength."

With that Nine sprinted onto the battlefield, grabs a gun from a dead Mogadorian solider, and starts shooting Mogs.

I turn myself invisible and run to help John with the angry centipede.

A scream stops me right in my tracks, It was Ella's scream. I turn my head to see that a Mog had snuck up on her, he held her in one arm a gun pressed up against her temple. Another Mog held Marina, Marina had a look of terror in her eyes. I knew that it wasn't from herself, but from Ella.

The Mog holding the gun yelled above the chaos, "None of you move, or this one," He shook Ella, "dies!"

Everyone stops, even the giant centipede, a look of horror on the faces of us loric, a look of pride on the faces of the Mogs.

"Wait!" I cried, making myself visible, "She's not one of us, she is human!"

 _Six! That's not true, Crayton died because he was Loric!_ Ella said telepathically.

She looked at me, anger and confusion in her dark eyes, I was tempted to tell her that I was trying to save her. But I knew if her look of anger turned to relief she could get us all killed.

"Her 'cêpan' was one of the greeters. He thought because he was associated with the Loric, meant he was Loric. He lied to himself and his _daughter_ for years. The best part was how much he wanted it to be true, he paid us a great deal of money to pretend Ella was one of us. And when _we_ started making it look like _she_ had legacies Crayton was thrilled," I paused, John, Marina, and Eight were looking at me as if I'd lost my mind. Nine was nodding at me, I knew he understood my plan, "He would be so happy if he could see her right now, finally in the war. Only thing is; it never should've been her war, this is not her fight." I said confidently.

The Mog holding the gun looked at the other Mogs that were still alive, Each Mog nodded when the one holding Ella looked at them.

The one holding Ella smiled, "The blonde girl is right, this is not you're fight. And because it is not, I will give you mercy."

It was then I believe that everyone realized my plan; saving Ella by claiming she was not one of us. No one let out a sigh of relief, but you could feel the tension lessen.

The Mog let go of Ella, only to grab her once again, "Mercy she will get." The Mog muttered.

Then, The Mog raised the gun up to Ella's temple, and pulled back the trigger. There was a bang as the bullet left its chamber. Ella let out a whimper, and collapsed to the ground. Blood pulsing from the wound, faster than what should've been possible. Ella's little mouth opened into an 'o' shape, blood came out her mouth as she tried to speak. She said something that sounded like "Marina... fight... win... war... love... you" Marina struggled against her guard, trying to break free. Marina broke free and ran too Ella attempting to heal her. It was useless, Ella was too far gone. The Mogs did nothing, only watched in cold fascination as Ella died. Marina must have also realized that for she stopped trying, Marina lay her head on Ella's chest and started sobbing. Ella moved her arm so that it rested on Marina's head, Ella's still open eyes were a sign she was fighting the inevitable. It was mercy when Ella eyes closed, when I could see her chest stop rising and falling.

I screeched as the scar burned itself into my flesh, it was the Loric number for ten. They killed one of us, now I kill all of them.

As the scar burns into all of us Loric the Mogs break out of their trance, they turn on all of us, weapons raised.

"No, you bastards took Ella from me. Tonight you will pay!" Marina screams, standing up and movie away from Ella's corpse.

Ice flies wherever she glares, Long icicle fly into necks of Mogs, killing them instantly.

Nine, Eight and I fight as though nothing weird had happened. Five, however looks at Marina and then the ice, mouth open.

 _Six, go get the chests from the car!_ John says telepathically. I nod at him, before I turn invisible. I run to the minivan, which is thankfully unlocked. I open the trunk and pull out three chests. They are fairly bulky but I manage to hold all three of them by stacking them and holding them between two of my hands, against my chest.

I run awkwardly, trying not to knock over the chests. I get to the tree line when I hear John yell something. I turn my head to see the centipede has John pinned using its tail. I look to see Nine surrounded by Mogs.

 _They both need me_ I think. _Neither one of them can wait while I help the other._

I try to decide who to help first, then at the worst time possible, Mogadorian back up arrives.

 ***Dramatic music* Thanks for reading, I loved writing this chapter, the next one will be in Nine's point of view. I'm sorry if I upset anyone with how graphic Ella's death was, but I felt it HAD to be graphic if you wanted to feel what Six felt; anger and sadness. I hope to have the next chapter posted by Saturday. I'm sorry about how bad that cliffhanger was, but I promise to write an extra long chapter to make up for it. I hope to have five to seven reviews before I update again.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Yeah, Yeah, I'm a jerk, I should've updated but I didn't. Anyway despite my jerkiness, -is that a word?- I got reviewers, thank you to wii98 and Readerlover15! Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Also I know that since Ella got shot in the head she should of technically died instantly, I just thought since she was Loric she wouldn't died instantly because she is stronger than humans. Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up.**

 **So, review, follow, favorite, and of corse, enjoy the story,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter Five-Game Changer part 2**

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

We are so screwed.

The Mogs have me surrounded in a sort of circle, blocking my escape. Shooting them is useless, they will kill me if I shoot one bullet. Mogs drop from the giant spaceship above, destroying our chances of over powering them. I turn in a full circle, looking if anyone can help me. Marina is fighting with her new ice legacy, but that doesn't appear to be helping her all that much. The Mogs also have her surrounded. Eight is clearly getting tired, he is starting to change from loric to griffin as he fights. The giant worm has John pinned using its massive tail, John is attempting to burn it with fire, but all the fire appears to do is make the worm mad. Six is no where to be seen, so I assume she must be invisible. I will have to get myself out of this if I want to survive.

Mogs keep dropping from the ship by the dozen, we need a miracle to survive this.

"Any last words, pretty-boy?" The Mog in front of me asks.

I don't reply, I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me beg.

If I die, I'm taking them with me! Before the Mog can pull the trigger, I start shooting at every Mog in sight. Bullets fly at me, I dodge them and keep firing round, after round.

I keep firing until I'm out of bullets, I shake the gun. _No! It can't be out!_ I think. A bullet sinks into my left shoulder, I howl in pain. Collapsing to the ground, I cover the wound with my hands. Blood pours from the wound, a steady stream. The bullet didn't go deep enough to kill, but if I keep losing blood at this rate I'll be dead in a matter of minutes. I feel a light presume on my good shoulder.

The Mogs keep shooting at me, even though I'm down. Only the bullets aren't going anywhere near me, they are missing me by several feet. They stop to yell at each other in a language-that I assume is Mogadorian- they look around in confusion.

It is then that I look down to see that, I am invisible? My body is completely gone, before I can panic and scream to give myself away, a hand covers my mouth.

"It's alright, Nine. We need to go, or else your bleeding shoulder might give you away. Can you hold this?" Six whispers, she hands me a chest. I hold it with my right hand, Six helps me up to my feet. She grabs my left hand loosely. As I get up pain shoots through my injured shoulder, causing me to grimace.

We walk slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. I know I am still bleeding, but I hope the cover of darkness protects me.

"Are you ok?" I ask Six quietly.

"Yes. We need to get to the Jeep."

I am shocked, we can't leave Eight, Marina, and John! They would never leave us, plus the car is at least an hours walk away.

"We can't leave John and everyone to fight the Mogs, they will never make it!" I say, struggling to keep my voice low.

"I talked to John telepathically before I helped you. This is their best chance, if we run. Without us, the Mogs won't kill them. The Mogs will think John, Marina, El-," She cuts herself off, and continues,"Eight, and Five know where we are, they will be kept alive. Meanwhile, we will attack. I disagreed too, but it is our only chance." Six says.

I consider the plan, it makes sense. If Six and I stick around, they will kill all of us. If Six and I run, we have the element of surprise when we attack… I nod in agreement, then I realize Six can't see me nod.

"Ok, but I don't think I can make it too the Jeep without bleeding to death." I say, already the corners of my vision were starting to get hazy.

Six takes a minute to consider this, then she stops walking. The sudden stop jerks at my injured shoulder, causing me to hiss in pain.

"What the hell?" I say angrily.

"Sorry, I had a thought. Is it possible to use telekinesis to move yourself? Like super speed or teleporting, of sort." Six says.

I consider this, technically, it should work. But, It would take a lot of concentration. I'm not sure if I have that type of energy in me right now… Still, its worth a try.

I look back at the tree line, it is about fifty yards away. The Mogs probably won't see us, it still wouldn't hurt to be careful.

"Ok, I guess it is worth a try." I say hesitantly.

"Sounds great. Can you hold the chests? We should be far enough away that the Mogs can't see us. Can you keep watch?" Six asks.

I nod, Six hands me the chests, Pain flares in my shoulder as I grab the chest. I grimace, and turn around so I am facing the tree line. Six turns back to me, she rips off a piece of her shirt. She ties it loosely around my shoulder, the bleeding slows. She then turns back.

The pain in my shoulder starts to intensify, to the point where the sounds of the screams are almost canceled out. Tears turn my sight blurry, _I will not cry, I will not cry._ I repeat in my head.

A wave of nausea causes me to bend over, I crumble to my knees. The sudden jerk of movement making me cry out in pain, I feel abnormally hot, another wave of nausea comes over me. This time more intense.

I feel Six's hand on my neck, I can tell she is talking, probably yelling. But, I don't hear her. My vision blurs out of sight, and I am left in complete darkness.

...

I wake on a soft mattress, with Six sitting next to me, trying to shake me awake.

The pain in my shoulder is still there, only now it has died down. My head still hurts, a constant buzz. As though a bee is in my head, constantly moving around.

"What happened?" I ask, attempting to sit up.

Six pushes me back down, "Stay down, I tell you the short version now. You passed out, I ran and got the car. I found this hotel, and the rest is history." Six walks over to the other queen sized bed, She grabs three pillows.

I still have so many questions, but I know they will have to wait. _Six didn't tell me everything._ I realize.

"What _aren't_ you telling me?" I ask.

Six busies herself adjusting the pillows around me so I am propped up. I notice she does not make eye contact with me.

"Poison," She whispers, "Poison… in that bullet."

Realization floods over me; While I was out she was on her own, She could've been captured… or worse. Also, since Six knew it was poison she must've know that there was a _chance_ that I would never wake up, that she would be all alone.

"Six, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you've been through." I pull myself into a sitting position, and give her a hug. Despite the pain in my shoulder, I wrap my arms around her.

Six surprises me by hugging me back, her tear start to wet the back of my shirt.

"It's ok, we're safe, your safe. Everything is going to be ok." I whisper in her ear.

Six continues to cry, occasionally murmuring about John, Eight, Five or Marina. I hug her tighter, Six wraps her arms around my neck. Pulling me closer to her. The weigh of her arm lands on my shoulder, I hiss in pain.

Six pulls away from me, teary eyed. "Nine, I'm sorry. We need to get that thing out of you!" She pulls away from me, to sit on the bed several feet away from me. Six wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"That thing has poison, Mogadorian poison in it. If we don't get it out its only a matter of time before you pass out again… And the next time you might not wake up."

I nod, this is going to hurt like hell. Six can't give me anesthesia for fear that I will fall asleep, so I am going to have to be awake for the whole damn thing.

Six grabs a knife from the bed side table, it has a blue handle with a long five inch blade. Six grabs a pencil, some gauze, a towel, anibactial soap, and a cup of water.

She places the pencil on my lips, "Bite down on this. It is going to hurt, and it would be better if the hotel management didn't think we were killing people in here." I nod and lean back onto the pillows. Six cleans off the knife with running water and soap. I take the pencil on of my mouth and set it beside me, I then peel off my shirt. Leaving the wound exposed, The bullet surprisingly didn't leave a giant hole in my skin. The hole is about the size of a dime, dried blood covers the skin around the wound. The hole itself is a dark red, almost black. I force myself to look away, blood doesn't bother me, but it would be better if I was completely relaxed. I stick the pencil back into my mouth and focus on breathing.

Six walks back in, She dips the towel in the water and pumps soap onto the towel. She gently cleans the skin around and in the wound. The smallest big of pressure hurts and the soap stings, but I manage to relax.

"Ok, Nine, I see the bullet, I'm going to dig it out." Six says calmly.

I brace myself for the pain of the knife in my tender flesh. Six counts to three then, in a swift monition, digs the knife into my flesh.

Pain shoots through my shoulder, and I bite down on the pencil, hard enough that it snaps. I dig my nails into my thigh, hard enough to draw blood. I howl in pain, drawing more blood.

"I got it, Nine!" Six says, she scoops the bullet onto her knife and pulls it out.

Blood wells from the wound, bringing me more pain. Six wraps the hole in gauze, the pain is starting to lessen. But, it is still there.

Six sets down the knife and bullet, she looks at me worriedly. She then runs to the desk where the chests are, Six grabs my chest brings it over to me, I put my good hand on the lock, it opens. Six pulls out my healing stone. She holds out the stone. I grab the stone with my bad hand, I grimace but the pain has significantly lessened.

Then the pain starts up again, it will hurt as much healing as it did harming. I dig my nails into my bloody thighs as the damaged skin knits itself back together.

Six stares at me, worry in her gray eyes.

The pain of the skin knitting back lasts about a minute, it is excruciating. But once it is over I feel so much better; I hadn't realized how bad the pain was until it was gone.

I hand the stone back to Six with a sigh, "Thank you."

She shrugs and places it back in my chest, "Your welcome, I'm just glad you are ok." She smiles and moves the chest back to the table, She walks back to the bed, I sit up fully and move so she has more room. Six moves next to me, with her back against the headboard.

For a while we just sit and enjoy the peace and quiet, then I realize that sticking around in one place for too long could be risky.

"We should leave, I know we haven't been here long but the reality is we have already probably raised suspicions. We need to leave now, it would probably be better if we just left. Leave a note for the staff to find in the morning, the Mogs are probably hot on our trial. Our leaving early will give us a little time to spare."

"Sounds good." Six says, she gets off the bed to write the note. I get up to grab the chests, I am halfway out of bed when I notice my cargo pants are gone. And I am standing in my boxers.

"Uhh, Six, Where are my pants?" I ask trying not to sound like an idiot.

Six smirks, "You where burning up while you where passed out. I thought it made more sense to ditch the heavy cargo pants," _Yeah, right,_ "Oh, and I didn't realize you were such a spiderman fan."

 **What did ya think? I have decided that I am going to do I chapter from Six's P.O.V then a chapter from Nine's P.O.V. thank you Readerlover15 for giving me that advice. Anyway I will update after I get five reviews.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Hey guys, I am super sorry about not posting. I heard the new Lorien Legacies book was recently released, I'm not reading it because I didn't like the Revenge of Seven ending. DON'T HATE ME! Speaking of sequels and all of that, the sequel to Storm of ice will be called 'The Fight of Ice' or 'The Fight for Ice' I haven't decided yet. Please tell me what ya think in the comments below. I would also like to thank my reviewers wii98, Readerlover15, Guest, Guest, Savvy, and Guest. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Just a reminder THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN SIX'S P.O.V THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN NINE'S P.O.V.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and be awesome,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter Six-Hotel for Two**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

After leaving the hotel Nine and I drove from Arkansas to Atlanta, Georgia. The ride was long and fairly boring. But, it was completely necessary. We took all back roads, and drove through the night. Nine and I didn't speak for most of the time, not because we were mad at each other. Merely because we were both tired, and the silence was peaceful. We got to Georgia around three in the afternoon, one day after we had left the hotel. Making it Thursday.

We decided to stay at a large 'Hilton'. I argue with Nine, saying that we would be in the middle of the city. Nine argues with me, and eventually I cave. Mostly because I am too tired to argue.

It's not until we walk in, and people start staring, that I realize how bad this must look for us; two weary teenagers who look like then broke out of prison, were dragged through a bush kicking and screaming, then lose a fight with a cat.

The young woman at the front desk glares at us as we approach her. The name tag on her red dress reads 'Suelin'. Her black hair is pinned up in a tight bun behind her head.

"Hi, we'd like a room." Nine says, oblivious to the glare she is giving him.

"This is a _five-star_ hotel. We have worked extremely hard to maintain our reputation, and I will _not_ have you ruining that. I don't know who you are, I don't know why you are here. However, if you have any sense at all, you will get the hell out of here, or I will call security." She says, while maintaining a fake smile.

"If its a question of money-" Suelin cuts Nine off, "Go!"

We walk out of the Hilton, glaring.

The second we walk out of the Hilton I start cursing Suelin. Nine is surprisingly silent, not saying anything about the experience.

"That was completely ridiculous! We are customers! That bitch should have let us in!" I say angrily.

We walk up to the jeep Nine gets in, I open the passenger door. It is then, as I am getting in that I notice, the spark in Nine's eyes. The thrust for revenge. I imagine that it's in my eyes.

"Nine, you got that spark in in eyes. What are you thinking?" I asked.

Nine just smiled and started the jeep.

No explanation, no nothing just the sound of wheels' on the road.

...

Ten minutes later Nine parked the car at a large Walmart. It was right next to a hair salon. I glance at Nine who is still smiling, he parks the car and gets out.

"Wait! Can you tell me what we are doing?" I asked, staying seated.

Nine walked over to my side of the car, he opens my door.

"Wouldn't it be nice to see Suelin treat us with respect? To see her serve us hand and foot? The answer is here," He pointed at the Walmart, "We can change our appearances, then mess with Suelin, not to mention the Mogs. The Mogs are probably hot on our trail, and looking like we just robbed a bank is not going to do us any favors." Nine said simply.

I nodded. He was right, if we didn't do something the Mogs will catch us before dinner.

Nine handed me a wallet filled with roughly 2,500 dollars in it, "Change your hair, clothes, and shoes. Your new identity is in with the money. We'll meet at Walmart in three hours. We are playing the part of newly weds, so think less black more white. Oh, and Six, you might want to shower," He pinches his nose, "You stink."

…

Two hours and forty five minutes later I was Scarlet Johnson, a local police woman. I had wavy, dark red, almost purple hair, white nail polish on both my hands and toes, white high heels, and a sleeveless dress that was white from the waist down and golden on the top. Even I had to admit Scarlet looked good, hot even. I waited for Nine at a bench outside Walmart, two empty suitcases next to me (for looks). Next to me was a girl with blonde hair, she was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Sunglasses covered her eyes and a frown was on her face. She appeared to be looking at her phone.

I tapped my foot impatiently, _where is Nine?_ I wondered.

I decided to try to communicate with him telepathically, _Where are you?_

 _I'm coming, I am at the checkout at Walmart, meet you at the bench outside Walmart?_

 _Ok, see you soon._

I watched everyone who came out of Walmart, waiting for Nine. I waited for about two minutes, until a tall man in a black suit with a blue bow tie came out. He had somewhat shaggy, wavy, brown hair. He looked past me and focused on the girl next to me, he smiled. It was Nine's smile, _bingo._

I was about to stand up when Nine talked to me telepathically.

 _That's you, right? Next to the HOT redhead? See if you can get her number for me._

I almost laughed when I realized how much that girl looked like the old me. I walked up to Nine and slapped him in the face, he looked confused until I started talking.

"You know us redheads are know to have quite the temper."

We both burst out laughing, the blonde girl looked at us like we had lost our minds.

"I didn't recognize you! You look great, Scarlet!" Nine says, not missing a beat. He sounding like he'd known Scarlet for years.

He hugs me like we are long time friends.

"Thanks, I've missed you, too. It's so great to see you!" I say, playing the part.

I pull away and grab my two suitcases. Nine grabs one of the suitcases, we walk side by side to the car. We talk about mundane things until we are out of hearing rang for the blonde girl.

"You look hot, sweetheart. You look good with the red. Though, I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting the dress, It looks great." Nine says, smiling.

"Thanks, I didn't catch your fake name, what is it?" I asked.

"Miles Waterson, I'm a bodybuilder." Nine grins.

"Nope, choose a different profession, we can't deal with that kind of attention, because," I looked at Nine, "knowing you, you will tell every girl in the _state_ you are a bodybuilder. I am _not_ dealing with that type of crap." Truthfully, after being forced to strip Nine during his fever, I might have drooled a _little,_ looking at his long muscular legs _._ If he parades around in a swimsuit, my dignity and pride will be gone.

"Fine, I'll be a young, successful, entrepreneur," Nine says while maintaining a straight face,"Who happens to be a nudist."

I shriek in horror and turn as red as my hair, Nine merely laughs. I slap Nine on the face, leaving a large red mark.

"That hurt, sweetheart! Please remember I only have one face." Nine says rubbing his red cheek.

I roll my eyes and grab my suitcase, "What is your fake job going to be?" I ask seriously.

"What about a personal trainer? I've got the abs for it, AND it shouldn't attract too much attention."

I consider this, it should work; not too far fetched. Plus, Nine does have the abs for it.

"Fine, knock yourself out." I say casually.

We walk up to the car, Nine pulls out the keys. He opens the trunk, I grab my chest and put it in my light blue suitcase. When Nine looks at me, confused, I explain my strategy; use the suitcase to blend in. Nine loads his chest in the black suitcase, we then place the suitcases in the trunk.

As I open my door, a thought comes to my mind. _What if the Mogs bugged our car? Maybe that's why we haven't seen them?_

I bend down to look at the wheels of the car. Nine slides the key into the ignition. "Nine, wait! What if the Mogs put a tracking device on our car? We haven't seen a trace of them, isn't that a _little_ odd?" I ask, looking for the tracker on the wheels.

Nine turns off the engine, "A guess a little, but would they really put a-"

"Tracker? Yes, I think they would." I pull the raisin sized tracker off the bottom of the passenger door.

A red light flashed in the center of the black magnetic tracker, I hand it to Nine.

He scowled, "Damn, sweetheart. I can't believe it! We almost fell head first into their trap. Do you think that's the only one?"

I shook my head, "When have the Mogs _not_ set multiple traps?"

"Good point. I'll check this tires and doors, you check the windshield and plates."

I nodded, I started on the windshield. Save a couple of dead flies, it was bug free. I then look at the license plates, there was a tracker on the back plate, right next to the backup camera. The front plate was clear, Nine was finishing looking under the drivers door, he held up two trackers.

I grabbed a piece of asphalt that had been knocked loose from the street, Nine placed his trackers on the ground next to me. I placed my trackers next to his. I, then brought the piece of asphalt now on the trackers-hard. They broke with a plastic crunch.

"What should we do about the car? If they bugged the car, then they probably know the plates." I say, reasonably.

Nine looked thoughtful, "We could leave it here and take a taxi, we could torch it, we could take it and create some dead ends, your call."

I consider this, leaving it might be useful. If we burn it, we could end up on the news. Dead ends sound useful, but I don't think we have time for that.

"Let's leave it. We can get another one if we need it." I say.

Nine nods, he pops the trunk and grabs our bags. "Let's go, ! Time for our Honeymoon vacation!" Nine says cheerfully.

"I'd love a vacation from your jokes !"

…

When we get back to the Hilton, Suelin is still sitting at the desk. A look of anger crosses her face when she sees us. I follow her eyes to see where she is looking; Nine and my hands. Before we had come in we had decided no matter how unbearable and stupid it was, in order to play the married couple part we had to hold hands. Oh, my gosh, the bitch is jealous!

 _Hey Nine, look at our friend over there! Gazing at our hands, care to spice it up? For her benefit?_ I ask telepathically.

Nine turns to look at me, laughter in his eyes, _Oh, sweetheart, I'd love to. The spice master is in da house!_

I shake my head, _Oh, Suelin. You messed with the wrong aliens._

We walk up to her desk, Suelin glares at me. She turns her head to look at Nine, she smiles sweetly.

"How may I help you folks today?" She asks seductively.

Nine smiles at her, acting oblivious to her advances. "Me and my wife," Nine says. I giggle, "I love the sound of that, Miles." I say, pressing myself close to him. "Would like a room, it's our _honeymoon!_ " Nine continues. He grabs my breast 'accidentally'. I paw his hand away, giggling.

Sullen looks like she wants to vomit, her mouth hangs open.

"Hun, you ok?" Nine asks touching her arm.

Suelin swallows as his hand leaves her arm, "Yeah, We have two Honeymoon sweets. The first and cheapest one is called the 'basic honeymoon sweet', it comes with breakfast in bed, free wifi, daily trip to the spa, and one queen sized bed. The second on is our fanciest honeymoon sweet, it is called the 'deluxe honeymoon sweet' it comes with two T.V.'s, hot tub, jacuzzi, breakfast in bed, free wifi, and one king sized bed."

I looked at Nine, "Well, honey, what do you think? I don't care personally, but I think I need to _lie down_ , preferably on a _bed, with you._ " Nine nods, understanding the reference.

Suelin has turned fifty shades of red.

"We'll take the 'deluxe honeymoon sweet'. Only the best for the my Scarlet." He hands her his credit card.

Suelin's trembling hands grab the credit card and swipe it, she prints out some paperwork. She hands Nine the paperwork, he grabs a pen.

I kiss his neck and whisper in his ear as Nine fills out the papers. Nine grabs me by the waist and pulls me close, he kisses me deep on the lips. I pull away smiling.

Suelin has managed to turn even redder, she is trying to busy her self with her computer, but it is pretty obvious she is paying attention to us.

Nine finishes the final page of paperwork, he pushes them to Suelin.

"Here's the key, room 1700." She squeaks out. She hands Nine three golden keys.

"Thank you." Nine says.

"Thanks." I say, honey dripping from my voice.

She nods. Nine and I walk to the nearest elevator. I press the button that calls the elevator, then snuggle against Nine.

The door opens and we walk in. The doors close leaving us alone. I press the number for the eighth floor.

"That was freaking awesome! Did you see her? She turned beat red!" Nine exclaims.

I grin, "We made a good team . I can't believe we did that, all in the name of revenge!"

Nine's hazel eyes are shining, "You took that scheme pretty far Six, maybe your finally falling for me?" Secretly, maybe I have a tiny crush on him, secretly maybe playing his wife felt right, secretly maybe I find him kinda hot. But, I can't say any of this. If I fall for Nine, I won't be able to lose him. And loving someone can't get in the way of me winning this war.

I gasp, " _Me,_ falling for _you?_ Don't flatter yourself, Nine."

The opening of the elevator doors cut ended our discussion, Six and Nine are gone. Scarlet and Miles took their place. Our room is at the end of the empty hallway, identical rooms with mahogany colored woods lined the walls. Miles pulls out one of the golden keys and opens our door. Miles places our luggage in the room, I stand against the doorway. A pout on my lips.

"Aren't you going to carry the bride over the threshold?" I ask.

"Of course, Scarlet." Miles walks over to me and scoops me up and kisses me on the lips.

As Miles walks into the room, carrying me, one thing becomes apparent; We only have one bed.

 **So guys, how was it? Some background information (if you missed it); There was no one in the hallway, Nine and Six are both trying to become closer without admitting it. Also, did y'alls like the writing style for this chapter? It was different. Also, this chapter was my longest chapter for Storm of Ice! Yay! This was kind of a filler chapter, I had to change their appearances and do a bunch of things that will be referenced in later chapters. The next chapter will be more about their relationship and John, Marina, Eight and Five's status. I'll try to update by Sunday, but NO PROMISES! Six reviews then I'll update.**

 **Review, follow, favorite,**

 **Nine's Secret**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Hello, y'alls! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I nearly cried while reading them. Thank you Guest, Savvy, Guest, SecretofNix, and Guest, This chapter is for you! This chapter contains SPOILERS for SIX'S LEGACY and NINE'S LEGACY. So quick reminder; THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN NINE'S P.O.V!**

 **Thank you for everything,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter Seven-Dreams**

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

The dreams starts as it always does; with the eyes. _They are hazel, with flecks of gold. I try to look away but I can't, they are beautiful. The rest of her face is in the dark, I can never remember who it is, even after having this dream over and over._

 _Then, light floods the dark room. I shut my eyes, temporarily blinded. And they come in, I can hear their footsteps. I scream makes me open my eyes, it is the girl with the hazel eyes. They are pulling her away from me, her eyes get far enough away that I can see her full form. Her dyed blonde hair is down, and fear is in the eyes that before were so calm. As the Mogs pull her away from me, I finally can tell who it is, Six!_

 _I run after her. Six is kicking at her captors, trying to escape. But they have her too tightly. She yells my name, but everything is foggy, as if I have water in my ears._

 _I sprint ahead so that I am inches behind the Mogs. I reach out to grab her hand, her hand grabs mine. As she grabs my hand the scene changes, from that room, to Chicago._

 _Strauss Ra has Six several feet ahead of me. I am still standing, though, this time I am in the empty streets of Chicago. I run ahed, to Six. But Setrakus is only getting further away. Even though he is not moving his feet, The faster I run the further away they get. Six screams, and the dream ends._

I wake up on the couch in a cold sweat. God, I hate that dream. I've had it ever since Six and I kissed in the gym. I never get close enough to Six to save her, she only gets further away. Pushing the blankets away from me, I stand up.

Six and I decided that she would take the bed tonight, I would take it tomorrow, etc.

I walk into the plain bathroom and grab a glass, I fill it to the top with water. I don't drink it, I just stare at it. Lost in thought.

A whimper startles me, it is coming from Six.

I walk over to the bed, Six is shaking in her sleep. Whimpering and shivering.

"Please, please, no! Katrina! Please, don't!" The covers to the bed have been kicked nearly all the way off.

 _She's having a nightmare!_ I realize.

I shake her gently, "Wake up, Six. It's ok."

Six blinks open her eyes, her hazel eyes teary. "What happened?" She asks attempting to sit up, "I'll get the chests, you grab the guns!"

She starts off the bed, determination in her eyes. I walk up to her and push her back onto the bed, I sit next to her, "Relax, Six! I woke you up because you were having a nightmare." I say gently.

Six looks at me, "What were you doing up?" She says, avoiding the nightmare.

I sigh, "I was having a nightmare, then I woke up. Are you going to tell me why you are so freaking jumpy? Or should I guess?"

Six is still sitting on the bed. Six bits her lip, she looks deep in thought.

"I dreamt about the day the Mogs killed my Cêpan." She says.

I feel guilty, I should have been more gently with her. If I had known this was such a sensitive subject, I would had not mentioned it.

"Six, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Six cuts me off, "Don't worry about it. You had know way of knowing." She says cooly.

I move closer to her, I had this; her being mad at me.

Six scoots away, she pulls up the covers and lays down, turning away from me.

Guilt digs into me deeper than a knife, "Do you want to talk?" I ask.

Six turns over, annoyance in her beautiful hazel eyes, "Nine, I'll be brutally honest, I don't want to talk. I'm not in the mood for your jokes. But, if talking would make you feel better, knock yourself out."

The anger and coolness in her tone stung, but I knew it was merely a defense strategy. She was clearly shaken up from her dream.

I grab a pillow from the couch and place it next to Six. She is still glaring at me, hoping I will back down. I lay down next to her.

"Six, we need to work together if we are going to win this war and get John, Eight, Marina and Five back we need to be a team." I say. I don't know why I care about her dream so much, maybe its because I feel like I own her for saving me back in Arkansas.

Six considers this, "Fine, I guess you'll hear about Katrina's death sooner or later. To be honest, I haven't told you because you'll probably hate me when you find out who I really am."

Her eyes are still watery, I know that her coolness will soon melt away. She clearly blames herself for Katrina's death.

"I could never hate you." I say gently, I know that she is fragile right now. She is probably seconds away from crying.

"Oh, Nine. You will, but no more delay. Katrina was my Cêpan, we were captured and brought to a Mog base. I'm sure you know what happened; Katrina was tortured and I was forced to watch. I couldn't take it Nine, I was the one with legacies! I was supposed to protect her! I still remember her screams," Six was fully crying now, tears streamed down her face, she made no move to wipe them away. I extended my hand to wipe them away, Six just slapped my hand away.

"I'm not telling you this because I want you to _protect_ me! I can take care of myself. Anyway, back to the story, Katrina was being tortured, I couldn't watch anymore. Katrina told me if this ever happened I needed to stay quiet, and if I did everything would be ok.

"But, I couldn't watch anymore. The Mogs kept reminding me that all I needed to do is tell them a little and this could all be over. I believed them, and I told them _everything!_ The one thing I left out was that I was number Six. And you know what they did? They killed my Cêpan anyway!" She let out a humorless laugh, "I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. Katrina died probably despising me. But, I don't blame her! I disobeyed her, her one wish. The tough façade is just for show, if I act tough and brave, maybe eventually I will become tough and brave. That's my story Nine, Do what you want; hate me, kill me, hold me and tell me its ok. I don't care, I only ask one thing; that you don't pity me. I don't deserve it." She says miserably.

My heart breaks for her, she believes this is her fault. She has carried this burden for years, that takes bravery and courage. I sit up.

"Well?" Six's hazel eyes are nonchalant, and her voice is tired.

"Six, none of this is your fault! This is the Mogs fault, what you said took courage and bravery! I don't lie, I wouldn't tell you this if I believed otherwise! You are strong and amazing and I will _not_ have you believing otherwise." I say honestly, I wipe away from her cheek.

Six sits up and hugs me, "Thanks, Nine. I thought you would hate me, I told them everything I knew."

"Yes, but you were scared. And I'll kill every one of those bastards who hurt you, or Ella, or One, or Two, or Two, or anyone of the fallen Cêpans." I say seriously, I pull away from her embrace.

"And, I'll help you. I'm done running. I'm not afraid."

Six's hazel eyes are clear and shinning, that's when I realize that I admire her. No, admire is too mild a word, I like her. Yes, I like her, I like her courage, I like her bravery, I like how safe I feel when I am around her.

I lay down, resting my head on the pillow.

"Can I tell you about Sandor? I feel that if I know your story, you should know mine." I say.

Six nods and lays down next to me, she turns on her side so she can look into my eyes as I speak to her.

I stare into Six's hazel eyes and begin my story, "Sandor was never intended to be my Cêpan, he was only mine because the night of the attack my assigned Cêpan died, and Sandor was there to take me to the ship.

"Sandor was a brilliant hacker before he was my Cêpan, be finally got caught and was sent to the academy where the Cêpans' were training. The night of the attack he took my assigned Cêpan's wristband, they were used as identification, not knowing the Mogs would attack. But that's not the point," I turn my head towards Six's magnetic hazel eyes,"Once we got to Earth, Sandor bought the penthouse as my uncle.

"And for a while, I was happy. Until, Sandor signed me up for a gym membership. It was then, as I was doing a rock wall, that I looked down and saw _her_ ,"

Six's eyes narrow but she doesn't interrupt.

"She had long raven black hard and sky blue eyes, her name was Maddy. Being my gorgeous self I had to introduce myself, we got along pretty well. After a few months I asked her out. It was great; having someone to talk to, someone who I can be normal with.

"We grew close, started spending more time together. One night as we were on a date, we had a close run-in with the Mogs. Sandor was furious when he found out, I left that night. I was so mad, at Sandor, at the Mogs, at the Universe. I went to Maddy's house, she let me stay with her that night. When I woke up, the Mogs had us.

"They explained that Maddy had been working for them the whole time. I looked at Maddy, and she nodded guilty. They explained that Maddy did it for her family. They had been captured by the Mogs after her Dad had seen something he shouldn't have. Surprisingly, I understood why she did it, I would do _anything_ for Sandor. The Mogs thankfully didn't know where Sandor was, that I was grateful for."

I take a deep breath, Six surprises me by laying her head on my shoulder, "That pillow is stiff, this cool with you?"

I smile, "Sure, sweetheart." I say casually, though inside I am doing my happy dance.

"Anyway, Once the Mogs had me they reunited Maddy with her parents. Then, they killed Maddy and her family, saying that they had seen too much, they killed them while I was forced to watch, it was awful. Then, they locked me up and tried to get me to tell them what I knew about Sandor. I said nothing, because I _honestly_ didn't know where he was, and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be telling them. Then after a few months they found him."

I pause to take a breath, Six grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"It was awful, Six


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update. But I have great news! Storm of Ice nows has a title cover! It is Six! I hope you all like it! This chapter is very short and suspenseful, the update will be either today or tomorrow. Thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers.**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Chapter 8- No Going Back**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

 _White clouds surround me, puffy and soft. I close my eyes and inhale the sweet scent of baking cookies. I sigh happily, this is amazing. Nine stands next to me, smiling. His warm hand against my waist, he is taking me deeper into the clouds. The further into the clouds we go the more peaceful it gets. Blue birds sing in branches made of wisps of white, pearly clouds. Bunnies and squirrels jump across the forest floor, happiness in their small black eyes._

' _Where are we going?' I ask Nine._

 _Nine smiles and grabs something from one of the trees. As he pulls it away the cloud becomes a white flower, he puts it in my hair._

 _'Where ever you want, princess.'_

 _I giggle, 'Princess?'_

' _Yes, my dear.' Nine says, 'You are a princess to me.' He stops and pulls me into a hug._

 _I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to question it. This is perfect, Nine is perfect. I rest my head on his shoulder and sink into his embrace._

 _Nine pulls back 'Ugh, Six you have to stop doing this. You tempt me, then you pull away and talk about loyalty to John! He's millions of miles away! He stayed on freaking Earth!" He says angrily._

 _I have no clue what he's talking about, John would never stay on Earth, if I'm on Lorien (I assume that's where we are)! But if that's the case then why not date Nine? Seriously. He likes me, and John for what ever reason doesn't._

" _I'm sorry, Nine." I say, his eyes soften, "maybe I can prove I like you." I say with a smile._

 _Nine's eyes widen with interest. I pull him into a hug and kiss his face, his lips, his cheek. Nine sighs happily._

 _He kisses me on the lips, the kiss fills me with warmth and sends tiny shivers down my spine._

 _Nine pulls away as the kiss deepens, he is nearly breathless, "Six, I am going to give you one chance to stop. Because if you don't want this," He points at himself then me "I won't make you. But if you do want us, on a bed, naked, then keep goin' sweetheart. It's your choice." His eyes are honest and I know how much control and trust it took for him to say that._

 _I smile. Screw John, I think._

" _We are together on Lorien. Just us for right now, you're right John's not here. And he clearly doesn't care about me, its time for me to move on. Why not have us? We don't have the Mogs to worry about anymore. Why the hell not?" I say, its a rhetorical question._

 _Nine opens his mouth to say something, I don't give him the chance. I cut him off with a hard deep kiss that leaves me breathless. I've never felt this kind of love with anyone._

 _I pull away, "Is there anywhere more 'private' we could go?" I ask, while pulling off my jean jacket. Leaving me in a white tank top._

 _Nine nods, "That or," He snaps his fingers, "I could bring the privacy to us."_

 _As if by magic we are now in a bedroom. I gasp, "This is amazing!"_

 _Nine nods casually and grabs me, he pulls me onto the bed and starts kissing me. I am about to kiss him back when the dream ends._

I bolt upright, the motion makes my head spin. _What the hell! I almost slept with Nine!_ _What was I thinking? Why would I ever do that?_ I take a deep breath, _it was just a dream… it doesn't mean anything._ I think. I turn over to look at the clock, it reads 9:26. I never sleep that late, maybe talking to Nine helped. Speaking of Nine, where is he?

I look at the spot where he was last night. He is gone, a white piece of paper is sitting on his bedside table. I grab the paper and start reading.

Good Morning, Six,

I much enjoyed spending the night with you last night. I went to get food and towels for today. The Do Not Disturb sign is up and I doubt you'll have any trouble with the front desk after the show we put on for Suelin. I hope to be back by 9:30 AM. I was thinking we could try the jacuzzi, problem is I don't have a swimsuit. ;)

Love,

Nine

I turn beat red. _Oh my god!_ Is he suggesting what I think he is? I flip the note over and close my eyes. _He'll be back any minute, I need to think._ I head to the shower. Maybe a shower is all I need.

The shower is large with a build in seat, hand nozzle, and glass door. The staff already played out several sweet smelling shampoos, conditioner, and body wash. I choose the one that smells like honey and roses. I strip my clothes and step into the warm stream of water.

As I shampoo my hair my mind goes back to my dream. _I lost all control in that dream! What the hell was happening? I was willing to sleep with Nine, he gave me a choice and I said yes. Would I have gone through with it?_ I think I know the answer. I would of, I wan't questioning my decisions. The thought of kissing Nine seemed almost normal. Ugh, why does this have to be so complicated? I don't understand.

I want things to go back to the way they used to be. I can't worry about love right now, I couldn't protect John. I can't lose Nine, this trip has stirred more feels than I am willing to admit. Something has to change, we need to back to normal. I can't be sharing a bed with him and talking about Katrina, I don't want that kind of relationship. _What if I go down to the pool and make out with a guy who looks just like John? What if I 'accidentally' text Nine and tell him to join me at the pool. Yes it's cruel, but it should show I have no romantic feeling towards him._

"Yes! That's perfect! I'll go and kiss someone at the pool and show Nine I don't care about him _that_ way!" I exclaim. That's perfect!

 **Nine's P.O.V.**

I whistle and happy tune as I walk into our room. Six is out of bed, and judging from the sound of the water running is currently in the shower. I walk over the bed and sit down, the spot where she was sleeping is still warm, she must have just gotten up. I put the towels in the closet and the food in the small shelf.

 _I really, really like Six! I can't wait for her to get out so I can tell her how I feel!_ I had dreamt of her last night. It was a sweet dream of us in the forest on Lorien. In the dream she admitted to liking me. Maybe that will happen in real life! It's obvious she likes me. I smile and use me extended hearing to listen to her. She is mumbling about something. I listen carefully.

"Yes! That's perfect! I'll go and kiss someone at the pool and show Nine I don't care about him _that_ way!" She says excitedly.

My smile drops. No! No! Why doesn't she like me! I thought did. Emotional pain shoots through me, deeper than any bullet. I though she likes me, I really did. I have never felt this way with anyone. Not even Maddy. I can't do this, I need to leave. _I'll go for a drive and clear my head_. I decide.

I leave our rom in a trace, it's like someone else is moving. Someone else is thinking. I feel hollow, like someone took all of the things that make me myself and just left the hollow shell of me. Before I know it I'm subconsciously hot wiring a big black truck.

I open the door to the truck and step inside. The interior is clean with leather seats and a radio. I turn on the car and close the door. My vision is blurred with tears. I whip my eyes and drive.I drive out of the parking lot and towards a bridge. I send Six a telepathic message.

 _I heard what you said about me. I thought you liked me. All you had to do was say you didn't. I'm sorry I'm not the man you want, I hope you find John._

Wiping my eyes on my sleeve I keep driving towards the bridge. I am about to turn onto it when I see a girl with red hair and green eyes in front of the car. _She looks just like Six_! I swerve to avoid her and I go off the road right into a willow tree. The front of the crash smashes into the tree. Pain spreads through me, blood goes everywhere.

My eyes close as the Loric number for Seven is burned into my ankle.

 ***Dramatic music* Seven is dead, Nine is almost dead, and Six-well I guess you'll have to wait for the next update to find out how she is handling this. The next chapter will be longer. I hope you guys liked it. 6 reviews and I'll update.**

 **Review,**

 **Nine's Secret**


End file.
